


食味的初相

by Thewood19th



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th
Summary: 关于厨师和甜点师独属于自己的味道。





	食味的初相

tay很喜欢new'身上的味道，从没在一起的时候就很喜欢。

作为一名致力于泰式传统料理的主厨，tay的身上总是泛着淡淡的草木香料或是海鲜的味道。这让他保持着清醒和平静。new的味道则完全不同，淡淡的奶油味有些甜腻，而恰恰烤好的蛋糕味则带着蛋香，从鼻腔灌入心脾，安心而沉醉。

tay表面上丢三落四，单纯可欺，好像除了料理什么都不明白，但其实他自己的“味道”每时每刻都在提醒自己，保持清醒。这也是为什么他能够在这么多年间一直保持单身，因为理智总是战胜一时的冲动。但tay有时也会想要放松下来，真正的放空自己，做一个呆子。只有在new身边能这样。

他喜欢趁着打闹的时候把自己埋在new的身上，或是在new把自己挂在他身上时暗自窃喜。这一切，在互通心意之后变得合情合理。

当tay要求两人一起小憩的时候，new表面上嫌弃，但内心很愉悦。new很喜欢tay身上的味道，淡淡的海盐和椰子味，有些呛鼻的香料味时不时冲入鼻腔。

new对自己的要求很高，不论是学习、料理、人际，都要做到恰到好处。但其实，表面的用功使得自己的真实情感世界反而趋于封闭。只有在tay的身边时，淡淡的海的味道，让他想到假期、想到放肆的戏水、想到bf的陪伴。甜点虽然甜蜜，但过多也会成为负累，而tay身上的味道正好冲散了这些束缚，让new感觉到有时不做的那么好也可以。

结束一天的工作，快速的洗了个澡，new把头埋在tay的脖颈处，深深的吸了一口气。这个时刻总会被tay吐槽“不要像对待猫那样对我啊。”，但随后tay也会顺从的摸摸new软软的头发，把头靠在恋人的头上。

tay靠的位置，正好可以吸到new耳后的气味。虽然说自己是完完全全的“狗党”，但自从拥有了一个猫系男友后，却日益沉迷这种撸猫一样的爱抚方式。

new的后耳被tay的鼻息吹的略显粉红，因为热度的原因，甜甜的蛋糕的气味愈发浓烈了起来。tay慢慢感到自己被甜腻的味道包围，整个人晕晕乎乎的。

“今天做了布朗尼啊……”tay轻轻地呢喃，手不自觉地滑到new地腹部揉了揉。

“呜……”new不自觉发出地声音瞬间唤醒了tay松懈的神经。

new耳后地粉红慢慢蔓延到了脸颊和眼下，明亮的眼睛水洗过一般，有些无力地靠在tay的脖间，比之刚刚稍微下滑了一些，嘟嘟的嘴唇停驻在tay的斜方肌处。

tay后知后觉的有些害羞，但又觉得这样的new就像甜品一样，看起来……很好吃，于是试探性的伸出舌头舔了一下new的耳朵。

new瞬间被惊到，一下子坐直了身体，但又马上乖顺的把头低下来。

tay有些被new一反常态的温顺冲昏了头脑。这时，突然喉结一阵麻酥，身体本能的往后一退，就看到new坏笑着看着自己，弯弯的眼睛里透着得逞的得意。

tay知道自己被整了，害羞什么的早就丢到一边，眼神炙热的吻上了new的唇，同时轻轻扣住了new的后脑。这次，new没再使坏，闭上眼默默的配合。

new的口腔里更是充满甜味，舌尖划过new的牙床，草莓的酸甜、巧克力的香醇、橙子的清新都顺着交缠的舌头滑入tay的口腔。

new的皮肤像是牛奶泼洗过的，白皙而细腻。tay用虎牙轻轻的啃咬，留下淡淡的红痕，再用舌头舔舐留下的痕迹，牛奶的气味弥漫再唇舌间。

new渐渐整个人都泛红了，他皮肤敏感，皮肤热度也很容易上升。tay像是品尝上佳的甜品那样吻着他，唇下温温的热度让他感到自己像是在吃刚出炉的舒芙蕾，松软的蛋糕下面是滚烫的巧克力牛奶。

tay的舌尖像是不经意的掠过new胸前的突起，立即感受到唇下的热度又上升了几分。他抬头看着new已经溢满泪水的眼眸和绯红的脸颊，有些想要直接戳破这层蛋糕，品尝下面的香甜；但还是默默忍住，毕竟这可是世上最珍贵的，独一无二的甜品啊。

舌尖一路下滑，在new的腹沟处时轻时重的舔舐着，new瞬间就慌乱了起来。感受到tay在故意欺负自己，new有些难耐的想要起身反击，但却无法弯起腰。

tay感受到他的意愿，很顺从的把脖颈伸到new的头边。new立刻不客气的咬了一口，但毕竟心疼，tay脖颈处淡淡的海盐味冲淡了他的恼怒，于是啃咬变成了轻轻的摩擦。

tay的手从腹部滑下，握住了new的要害。new微微抖了一下，把鼻子更深的埋入tay的颈窝，这让他放松。

tay并没有要直接让new释放的意思，只是稍稍套弄了几下，就拿出床头柜里的润滑剂，挤在手里，抹在new的后穴口。tay的手温度很高，润滑剂的冰冷并没有让new过于不适，于是tay继续把手指伸入后穴，慢慢扩张。

new感受到异物的入侵，只是大口的吸气，试图让tay的气味安抚自己。两人这时都有些出汗，tay身上本身淡淡的味道也变得更加浓烈富有侵略性，但在这种时刻反而让new更安心。感受到自己在被爱，被需要。接受tay的情感，不论是温暖还是炙热，都是new永远戒不掉的癖好。

当tay做好扩张，试探性地把自己插入new地后穴时，感到一阵满足。舒芙蕾的蛋糕总算是被吃完，下面牛奶的炙热让他震颤。感受到new的接纳，感到new从不表露出来的热烈的情感，让tay感到前所未有的安全。放任自己的感受游走，因为知道面前的这个人会全部接受，并视若珍宝。

tay顶弄着new的敏感点，感到new的呼吸愈发紊乱，腰身愈发紧绷，最后整个人如同放下进攻的猫咪软了下来。随着后穴的一阵收缩，tay也得到了释放。

不应期，两人相拥着，没有说话。对方的气味慢慢和自己的气味交织在一起，嗯，还是最喜欢的味道。


End file.
